My Doctor
by BloodSpiltOnPureSoil
Summary: Every since I was young, they told me I was unnatural. They told me I should be glad when death's cold grip takes my by the throat and ends my meaningless life. They told me no-one could help me, but then he came. He dressed my wounds and brought me back to life. He was the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

A loud beeping of a machine screeched through the bare, white room. It was simply decorated with a small white bed in the corner with food and water down on the floor and a door that lead down a short passage way to a bathroom. A book lay on the bed, it's dark blue coloring standing out against the white. A small figure lay in the bed, long brown hair trailing down the figure's shoulders, fingers wrapped tightly around it's night gown. It's eyes flickering under it's eyelids, obviously awake. It sat up and it was indeed a female human, though extremely malnourished. She glared across the room to one of the walls where, if you looked carefully enough, a lens of a camera sat, watching,"Oh thanks a lot, I really didn't need any more sleep." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put her feet down, her skin tingling from the cold, and clutched the book to her side, as if she was afraid to leave it. Instead of pulling herself onto her feet she leaned down and pulled something out from beneath the bed, something metal. She opened it slowly and placed it down before sliding onto it,"I hate this stupid wheel chair..." Multiple ugly scars were laced down her legs, most were jagged and rough, like a beast's claws had made them, but others, they were straight and clean, like a cut made in surgery.  
"Test subject 55632,"A mechanical voice echoed through the room,"You will report to room 2 for health study." Defiantly she glared at the camera, then thought better of it,"I-I'll be there in a minute, also," a flicker of anger flared in her green eyes,"My name is Dakota!" A volt of electricity ran down her and she screamed in agony, the jolt running from the floor up her wheel chair,"Subject 55632 report to room 2 immediately," the voice repeated, less mechanical but more human with a twist of hatred mixed in. The jolt stopped and Dakota sighed in relief, her head hung low, partly from shock, partly from pain. Weakly she put her hands on the wheels and pushed herself forward when ghostly outline started to appear in-front of the camera, making a loud noise that, strangely enough, made her feel a small glimmer of hope flicker inside her and a memory stirred at the back of her mind. In the end, a great blue box, the same of her book with a flickering light on top. The doors opened and a blast of hot air hit Dakota in the face, warmer then she had ever felt. A shape was moving inside the strange box, towards the door and Dakota wheeled back, afraid and curious at the same time. The shape was indeed a man, with a child like face but eyes that had looked like they had walked many paths, seen many deaths and made many heart breaking choices. He coughed and stumbled out of the box before standing straight up, fixing his Bowtie and staring into Dakota's eyes,"Hello, I'm the Doctor and you, well, you're in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor quickly ran out behind her, his shoes squeaking on the sterile floor, "Come on! Time for chit-chat later!" Dakota opened her mouth to protest but didn't have time as she was quickly wheeled into the big blue box, "But we won't fi-…" She gasped in surprise at the large room, golden eyes widening. Inside was a marvel of technology, a large clear glass floor with a variety of simple machines, scattered aimlessly on the floor but in the middle of the room was the true gem. It was astonishing machine with endless buttons and switches which made up the dashboard, if you were to look up, you would see a giant tube, glowing a bright blue then, in its true majesty was many tiles, each carved very painstakingly in an unknown language.

The Doctor smiled proudly, fixing his bowtie once again, "She's a beauty isn't she?" Dakota nodded numbly, her mousy brown hair draped over her thin face. The Doctor proudly walked over to the console, running his hand along the edges before stopping and flipping some switches and pressing some buttons.

Dakota wheeled herself forward, "Wait! What are you doing?" The Doctor looked at her, head tilted slightly like he was unsure she really said that, "Getting us out of here of-course. " She frowned, "But what if I don't want to come with you?" As if planned, the doors began to rattle and shouting began, "Unknown life-form! We command you open these doors now or suffer dissection!" Dakota gulped, heart beating in her throat, go with this complete stranger or go back to a life of solitude and punishment?

"O-Okay, let's go…..but you better not try something or I'll….I'll…" She growled, glaring at him. The Doctor grinned teasingly, "You'll what? Hit me with your wheel chair?" She glared at him, though not as intensely as before, "Maybe I will, you don't know me." The Doctor's smile dropped from his face, suddenly becoming solemn," Oh, that's where your wrong,_ I know you more than you think_."

**Okay, hello guys! Pure here, that was chapter 2, I just want to say, thank you sooooo much for the favourite and the follows, it makes me so happy. Also, I apologise for not updating quicker, the next chapter will be soon though. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dakota wheeled back, the wheels squeaking blending into the loud whirring sound of the great blue box,"Wha-What do you mean?" The Doctor walked back over to the console, tapping a glass monitor, "I've met you hundreds of times before Dakota Brockson, I know where you live, I know who your family are, I know everything there is to know…some things even you don't know _yet." _She wheeled back,"Alright, that's not exactly comforting, would you mind explaining?" The Doctor grinned like a child that knew something its parents didn't, "Oh that's where it gets interesting, you see someone is using time to move people about without them even knowing afterwards. So basically they choose a few humans wondering down there and take them to wherever they're doing this," The Doctor seemed to slow, growling slightly as he motioned to the cuts on her legs, "Then, without doing anything they take you back but that's only the start, they now abuse time to take you back to the place whenever they want, so they can experiment on you and then fill in that time with a memory like, 'you fell into a tree' or 'you got attacked by a bear'. Very realistic, mind you. They tried it on me, thought it would be interesting to test on a species other than human, but I'm already is a relationship with time."

Dakota sat back into her chair, taking a deep breath,"You know that's a lot to take in, right?" The Doctor grinned again, taking a device out of his pocket, twirling it between his fingers. She looked at him expectantly, "So, are you going to save the others or what? I know what they do in there, it's horrible and we need to save everyone." The Doctor twirled the device once more then tucked it into his pocket, "No." Dakota started to protest, "But- you don't-!" He walked over calmly, behind her chair, "It's safer for everyone if I go alone." She craned her neck to look up at him, "I can take care of myself you know." The Doctor sighed, the tiredness in his eyes seeming more obvious now, "So much like Amy…." Dakota gulped, "Who's she?" He looked directly at Dakota for the first time, shoulders slumping, "Somebody I used to know, now a ghost but she wasn't always like that." She reached up to touch his hand when a huge jolt hit the T.A.R.D.I.S, tipping her over and sending The Doctor tumbling backwards, hitting his head on one of the railings. Dakota's eyes became heavy as a thick red liquid ran down her face and a small whisper escaped her mouth,"D-Doctor….!"


End file.
